Belongs to the Stars
by Misty Dylans
Summary: She could never understand why she seemed different than rest. Nothing could ever be normal for her and she wished to figure out why. The answer lies in her past but those memories are unknown to her. As an unknown danger threatens her life, she stumbles across a man with gold eyes. Will he help her or is he the one she should be running from?
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the leave of absence but my family took a few heavy blows over the past couple of months and I had no motivation to write whatsoever. Once I reviewed what I had written already for this story, I was not really satisfied. It was written in a rush. SO, I am going back through and adding detail and changing a few things. It will relatively follow the same storyline as I had originally planned but this time, I will take my time in order to be satisfied with it. I will not abandon this story. It will be finished eventually. Thank you to all you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

* * *

Her heavy breathing echoed in the torchlit corridor as the sound of footsteps pounded overhead. Her jaw clenched tightly as the sounds of warriors entered the underground tunnels. The betrayal must have been revealed. They began shouting one name, the sole focus of their search. However, in this moment, many would call her heartless. A dark smile appeared on her face at the thought of his reaction. His pain she would gladly laugh at for he will finally experience what she has endured over the past five years.

"Mama, why do we keep running?"

She looked down at the small hand tightly clasping hers before looking at the frightened face of a young child. She looked so much like him and it disgusted her. She should look like her love.

"Hush, little love. The palace has been invaded and your father urged me to take you and flee through the underground tunnels. If we get separated, do not trust anyone for traitors wear our uniforms." She stopped in a dark corridor, kneeling before the child so she could stare into those brilliant silver eyes. "They seek you but do not worry, you will not be here much longer."

The child reached out and fiddled with a few strands of her hair, eyes wide. "Father can protect us. Why are we running from him?"

The muscles in her back tensed at the mention of him but she gently pulled the hand away. "He will not be able to concentrate properly if we are near him. We must stay hidden. Besides they aim to hurt your father in the worst way. By killing us."

Tears filled the child's eyes but she did not give her a chance to speak. Grasping her hand again, she continued on at a faster pace. She could feel _his_ spirit slipping from hers, slowly slipping back to Hell. She would do anything to keep that from happening.

Opening the wooden door at the end of the maze of tunnels, she urged the child to crawl up the ladder first. Turning back, she slammed the door shut before splintering one of the sides, jamming it closed. Adjusting the small dagger on her hip, she followed the child up the ladder before maneuvering around the small body at the top. Pressing her finger to her lips, she slowly opened the hidden door. Three trees surrounded it, hiding it from all angles except one. Surveying the area, she quickly emerged, pulling the child up after her. The air felt frigid, chilled from intense emotion.

Both quietly scurried through the forest, pausing atop a hill that overlooked the palace from behind. A frost settled over the walls and the sound of fighting seemed far away. A chill of air brushed against her neck and she unsheathed her dagger, slashing the arrow in half before it penetrated the child's body. With a shriek, the child ducked behind her while she pointed her dagger at the shadow that loomed on the branch across the clearing.

"What are you doing?! The proper preparations have not been made and the resurrection will fail if attempted now." Her blood boiled. This plan has been in motion for over a year and this person almost ruined the only hope.

Before the shadow could respond, she watched it fell limply from the branch, an icy arrow lodged in its chest. Frost crawled across the forest floor and a few seconds later, he emerged from the dark depths. Strong, broad shoulders, elite physic, strong jawline and piercing silver eyes that rivaled the stars.

"Father!" The child moved to run at him but she tightly grasped the small arm, pulling her back. The small heart-shaped face turned to look at her with a confused expression but her eyes continued to stare at his fury filled gaze. His gripped tightened on his sword while she lifted her chin high.

"Torali." He growled in response, obvious that he had one mission and one mission only. Grinning, she dragged her blade across the bare skin high on the child's arm. The pained cry had him take a few steps forward, eyes shining brighter. "I am afraid your pain will be much worse than mine, little love."

Roughly tossing the child aside, she managed to dodge his swift strike. She laughed maniacally while continuing to dodge his strikes. Producing her own sword of ice, she met his blade, basking in his surprised look. She could feel _him_ overwhelming her, the forbidden chi mending with hers.

"That was your goal?" He roared in fury. "You will not travel further down this path for I will end your life. Wife or not, Virenul, you have made the fatal mistake of attempting to bargain my bloodline for one of the fallen."

A deep chuckle vibrated in her throat as her voice dropped a few octaves. "Oh brother, the resurrection is closer to being complete than what you thought."

With a growl, he pushed back, breaking the stalemate. Suddenly, her vision wavered and panic wiped the smug expression off her face. Looking back at the child, she noticed that the small arm rested along the edge of the small ring made weeks prior. The blood was not close enough to secure the connection. Huffing in frustration, she drew close enough to move the child so an arm was within the circle before having to pivot to deflect a heavy blow from Torali. Still, she felt her body weaken and in a desperate attempt to keep the connection, Virenul kicked him in the chest, turning on the child. Standing above her, she poised the dagger above the child and a twisted grin spread across her face. However, before the dagger could even begin its descend, her breath suddenly left her body as something slammed into her shoulder.

Stunned, she blinked a few times before noticing an arrow protruding from her shoulder. As she reached for it, Torali took the chance to run her through. Blood spewed past her lips and her body crumpled to the ground once his blade left her body.

"What a mess." Both turned their heads to see a lithe body of a woman drop down from a tree branch and casually walk into the area, her dark grey eyes scanning the area. The woman strode over to her and roughly nudged her with her foot. "You are more trouble than what you are worth."

"Ashiel, why are you here?" The dark-haired beauty turned her irritated gaze to her brother. Without a word, she sent an arrow through his shoulder, forcing him to grip his shoulder with his free hand. "W-What are you doing?"

"F-Father?" All eyes looked at the pale body of the child. Ahsiel's eyes narrowed in on the discolored skin around the open wound. Furious, she once again kicked Virenul's body.

"You filth! Poisoning her blood…" She took a deep breath before turning her eyes to the whimpering figure of the child. Torali moved to shield her, gazing at her warily. "May I?"

"Explain yourself."

"It was punishment for your own stupidity. Allowing one such as this," she gestured down to Virenul, "to become your weakness and blind you to all that surrounds you."

He stared her down for a few moments before moving to his daughter's side, Ashiel right behind him. Both paused as her light laughter echoed around them and they turned to look at Virenul smiling triumphantly. "You are the strongest but not the brightest. Kadio will return. He found great power and even had control of it but the stars rejected it. He was unjustly executed and you are just a false Supreme High Guardian in his place. Once he is back, he will be our ruler and me, his queen."

Torali stared at his wife in disbelief. How did the stars fail to see this? He could see them shine brightly above, angered by this revelation as well. His eyes traveled to his daughter that lay before him, sweating from the poison that flowed through her veins. Her silver eyes cracked open as she stared at him with tear filled eyes. Brushing a lock of damp hair from her forehead, his silver eyes glared at the dark blue lines that flowed down her little arm as a result of the blood link from Virenul's attempt to resurrect Kadio. His little girl let out a cry as Ashiel probed the wound and both pressed their lips together when the dark blue veins spread further.

"At this rate, she would be dead within the hour." His sister whispered.

The circle began to emit a faint light as the veins stretched farther across her chest, curving to circle around her heart. Gritting his teeth, Torali turned his tear-filled eyes to the stars and after a few moments, they shone brightly. Suddenly, his body lost its thrum, his silver eyes dulling.

"Father." Her breathing evened slightly. Struggling to open her eyes, his heart eased slightly seeing them brightly shining once more. Leaning forward, he cradled her in his arms once more, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Never forget my love for you, my little star. You will never be alone for the stars will always watch over you from above." He eyed the dark mist that began clouding in the circle, a heavy feeling settling in his gut. It was an aura he could never forget. Moving her away from the circle, he picked up his sword, standing before the forming mist.

"Father?"

He risked a glance over his shoulder, dull silver eyes meeting bright ones. "I love you, my little Ryael."

Her figure began fading in a glimmering light from the forest and he charged forward to meet the dark blade of his brother. Within seconds, the little girl's presences was no more.

* * *

Masa threw up a barrier as soon as she felt a great aura quickly approach the shrine. However, the force of it sent her to her knees. Monks and other high priestesses quickly surrounding her, lending her reiki to push back the strange aura. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished but her barrier remained. Panting, she pushed herself back to sit on her feet, meeting the concerned and frightened gazed surrounding her. After collecting her breath, she rose, striding to the entrance.

"Be prepared. The mysterious aura that just attacked could be waiting to do so once more." Along the way, she reassured all the inhabitants that nothing was wrong and it was just an exercise to keep her reiki from weakening. She ignored the raised eyebrows from her inner circle for no one else needed to know that this being brought her to her knees with one attack.

"High Priestess—"

"It was necessary. We already have problems attracting or even keeping the new priests and priestess here for training. How would they feel if they learn that I, Masa, considered to be one of the elite High Priestesses, was brought to her knees by a single blow from a mysterious being?"

Silence surrounded her, all agreeing with her reason. They used to have a high enrollment number but once the Shikon no Tama priestess returned one year ago, young holy beings traveled to her village to receive training.

As they neared the barrier, they could feel the temperature drop slightly and they paused. Masa slowly conjured a reiki bow and arrow, aiming at the glowing figure that stood just outside the barrier. However, as she inhaled to prepare to release, her bow evaporated. Before all could process this, the glowing being pushed through the barrier, frost immediately covering the area and the temperature plummeting to near freezing. Her inner circle immediately formed a protective circle around a shivering Masa but the being stopped a few yards away. Slowly, the glowing light faded, revealing the silhouette of a child.

"High Priestess, what form of yōkai spawn are we dealing with?"

She assessed the aura that surrounded the child, searching for any hint of darkness. However, brushing her reiki against it caused it to flare, sending spasms through Masa's body. Nearly falling to her knees once more, she felt slightly sick by how pure the aura was. She simply shook her head for her ability to speak was lacking. Suddenly, the child's eyes snapped open, all stepping backward in fear of the blazing silver eyes. Its hand slowly extended, pale fingers emerging from the light.

"F-Father?" With that word, the child collapsed and the light immediately dispersed. They remained where they were. Shocked, confused, and greatly terrified of this being that obviously surpassed the Shikon no Tama and possibly even the strength of the oldest yōkai alive.

The sound of the other inhabitants approaching pulled Masa from her daze and she quickly dispatched five members from her inner circle to hold them off and redirect them to the gathering hall. Cautiously approaching the child, she crouched down beside her, fingers ghosting over the infected wound on her arm. A small hand shot out, tightly grasping her wrist. Masa resisted the urge to cry out in pain as the power radiating from this child burned her and met the blazing silver eyes.

"High Priestess Masa of the Hidden Mountain Shrine. You are hereby charged with the care and training of the Star's Child. Failure to comply will result in the utter destruction of all life across times. Consider this your only warning."

The child fell unconscious but the commanding tone in her voice informed Masa that she was not speaking with the child but some other being. She stared at the child, gingerly pushing some of her dark fiery red hair from her face. After a few moments, she picked the child up, cradling her to her body as she carried her to her room in the inner shrine.

"Priest Mori, I task you with finding information of the phrase 'star's child'. I feel that will help uncover the origin of this child." The priest bows swiftly before disappearing. "Priestess Kina, bring medical supplies to my room as quick as you can."

Upon reaching her room, the remaining priestesses quickly assembled a bed, where she gently laid the child down. Piling blankets upon her in hopes of raising her temperature, Masa set out to remove the pus from the wound. She nearly snatched the cloth from Kina's hands when she placed a bowl of water next to her. Once the discoloration faded slightly and all pus removed, all women in the room sat back, exchanging wordless glances before returning their gaze to the nameless child before them.

Masa shared the warning issued and the question of protecting all life settled over them. One suggested to kill the child but Masa quickly ruled that out. She was specifically charged with the child's care and training so the child has to be some sort of savior for everyone's existence to depend on it. It also goes against her morals to kill a child. The purity of today and those who will forge the future of the world. They are to be protected at all costs.

"I will claim this child in my family name to avoid suspicion. It is common knowledge my home village is a few days from this shrine."

"But what of your parent's?"

"I will send a notice to them tomorrow about this predicament so if any ask, they will not refute the claim. As for explaining her current state, she was attacked by a yōkai near the shrine which will explain the barrier for those who do not believe the exercise claim. The child was able to pass through the barrier and the yōkai was purified upon contact." No one argued.

Seven days passed and the child remained unconscious under Masa's care. As she readied for bed, Masa replaced the cloth on the child's head. As she wrung out the excess water, she heard blankets shift behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, bleary dull silver eyes danced about the room, trying to focus on something. They stopped when meeting her eyes. Masa stared at the child, amazed that she was awake and speechless at how pure the child felt.

"Who are you?"

With a gentle smile, Masa placed the cloth on the small forehead. "My name is Masa. You arrived here seven days ago, badly injured and nearly frozen to death." The silver eyes continued to observe her, studying her features intensely.

"Where am I?"

"You are at my shrine. It is hidden deep in the mountains and only those belonging to my village and a few others know how to find it. You are safe here."

Nodding, the child sighed deeply, closing her eyes once more. Preparing to move away so the child could rest easy, Masa paused as those eyes snapped open. It was interesting how such a small child could halt your movements with a simple glance.

"Please do not leave. I am afraid of the dark shadows of the Fallen." Confused, Masa shuffled closer to the child's bedside. She slowly ran her fingers through the child's silk-like hair.

"You have nothing to fear. A strong protective barrier is surrounding this shrine, crafted by myself. Plus, I will not let anything harm you."

Small fingers wrapped around her hand, slightly shaking and squeezed tightly. Masa tightened her grip in a reassuring way and shifted to a more comfortable position. Slowly, the child's grip loosened and her breathing evened out. With a small smile, Masa stood to grab her bedding. However as soon as she took a few steps, the child began screaming in sheer terror. Rushing back to her side, Masa quickly grabbed her hand and stroking her hair. Tears leaked out from her closed eyes but her thrashing and screams slowly died down.

A few priestesses arrived at her door, quickly sliding it open. She reassured them with a slight wave of her free hand.

"Nightmares. Can you please bring my bedding over? I do not wish to let go for I have just calmed her down."

With her bedding situated close enough, Masa bid the others goodnight and they left the two in her room. Shifting, she soon realized that there was no comfortable way to situate herself without letting go of the child's hand. As she closed her eyes, something tugged her mind in a different direction. Soon, images of underground tunnels, frost, pain, and fighting flashed through her mind's eye. Suddenly, everything slowed. A man with dark fiery red hair cut in a strange short fashion stood before her. He looked down at her fondly, his eyes blazing silver before closing them. As he reopened them, they were a dull silver. A refreshing cool settled over her, numbing the pain and icy blue light surrounded her. She watched his mouth form a word before he charged forward only to be stabbed through the leg by a weapon of darkness. Before she witnessed anymore, everything went dark.

Bolting upright, Masa gasped, sweat causing her clothes to stick to her body. Rubbing both hands over her face, she turned her gaze to the empty bed next to her. Worried, she frantically scanned her room only to find the child sitting before the window, staring with wide eyes are the garden that lay before her. Sighing deeply, Masa shook off the remnants of her dream.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" The child nodded, eyes not leaving the garden. "Do you remember how you came to be here?"

That turned the child's gaze to her. She said nothing as she stared at Masa. The intensity made her want to fidget but she has long trained herself not to since her own teacher would scold her before making her do strenuous exercises.

Finally, the child's gaze turned back to the garden. "When I awoke this morning, I realized there is no recollection of anything." The child paused, turning a little to meet her gaze. "No, that is not true. Ryael. Hmm, perhaps that is my name for it is echoing in my mind." The child fell silent, her small mouth pulled slightly into a frown. Visibly retreating deep into her mind, she turned back to the garden.

Satisfied that she at least has a name, Masa stood, folding both of their bedding away. As she finished stacking the bedding, a chilling sensation traveled through her body as she realized what the man in her dream said. Turning to gaze that the child, she noticed the similarities. Covering her mouth, Masa stifled a cry. She witnessed the death of Ryael's father.


	2. Chapter 1

His boots softly met the grass as severed heads belonging to a group of bandits fell around him. Unfortunately, their next target was the hanyou's village and even though his half-brother was brash, irritating, and idiotic, he was still pack. However, the only trace of the hanyou was close to a week old meaning he left his mate and pups without protection. Closing his eyes, he resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Apparently, his lessons had no effect on the hanyou. He will have to reintroduce them in a more…creative way.

Leaving the stench of rotting corpses, he leisurely made his way to the village, flaring his yōkai to give the priestess enough time to meet him at the perimeter. He was not looking forward to this meeting. No doubt she will attempt to hide her smile as he, The Lord of the West, asks a simple human for insight on the overwhelming aura that crashed over the land nearly ten years ago. He growled at the thought. Ten years. This creature evaded the greatest yōkai with ease for ten years. Unacceptable.

"Sesshy!" A high-pitched voice squealed as something latched onto his leg. His jaw clenched in irritation and his eyes gazed down at the offending object. "I excited you here!"

"Tamashi." The warning tone of the priestess had the pup of five summers pouting and her small furry ears drooped before she released his leg, opting to pet his mokomoko that draped over his shoulder. His eyes lifted to see a mature dark-haired woman stroll towards him. The hanyou's eldest son walked beside her as she balanced a toddler on her hip, next to her round belly. His half-brother seems to have been rather busy since his last visit three years ago.

"Good to see you Sesshomaru." She stopped a few feet away from him but the child in her arms stared at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, the toddler threw out her small hands, making grabbing motions at him and he growled subtly. Why must all of his half-brother's pups have a strange fascination with him? Thankfully, the eldest seems to have outgrown it as he stood beside his mother with boredom. Naokatsu greatly resembled the late Inu no Tashio minus the markings and pointed ears. At nearly eight summers, the pup already reached the priestess's shoulder in height. There is much potential in him.

The priestess regained his attention by putting down the young female pup who immediately met his gaze. He raised an eyebrow as her small face scrunched up in determination as she took wobbly steps in his direction. Once he was within arm's reach, her tiny fists grabbed his pant leg and began pulling on them in excitement. The pup's laughter had the same effect on him as Rin does.

"Hn. Seems they have inherited your lack of caution."

She chuckled. "They adore their Uncle Sesshy." He growled at the name but she waved it aside before looking at him with a smug expression. "Anyways, I have a good idea as to what this visit is about. Inuyasha should be back today. We received a message from Kouga saying he found something and you know Inuyasha. He didn't even read the message, just took off as soon as the wolf mentioned Kouga. He is always eager for a fight. He is restless all the time which is another reason—"

"To the point priestess."

"Right. Come back to the hut. I left Hikomoto with Rin since he was still sleeping." She noticed his glance. "Hikomoto is Hinuko's twin." Her eyes glanced down to the pup who kept a tight grip on his pants before smiling and walking back to her hut, leaving him with the two female pups. Sighing, he reached down and plucked Hinuko from his pants, holding her with one arm, and followed with Tamashi cuddling his fur. As he neared the rather large hut, Rin appeared, smiling brightly as she spotted him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She gave him a quick hug when he neared before taking Hinuko who was staring at his face in wonder. As soon as Rin positioned her on her hip, the pup began to squirm and reaching for his person once more. Rin offered her a small section of her hair before striding past Sesshomaru.

"Rin." She stopped, looking at him over her shoulder. "Why do you smell of the kit?"

His eyes narrowed under a raised brow as her face flushed slightly. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before her brown eyes spotted Tamashi still cuddling mokomoko. Quickly, she pulled the child away.

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru. I just remembered Lady Kagome wished for the kids to bathe in the river today."

Amusement filled his being as he watched his ward clumsily scurry away with a pouting Tamashi and wailing Hinuko. However, his amusement quickly faded at the level of potency of the kit's scent in Rin's. He will need to have a talk with him. Turning, he stepped inside the hut. According to his half-brother, the priestess designed the hut to resemble the layout of housing from her time. Soft, even breathing came from the back room, signaling a toddler in a deep sleep. Taking the offered seat, he watched as the priestess set out tea and food, for both felt Inuyasha's aura fast approaching.

"Where is he? Where's Sesshomaru?" Eleven years since the return of the priestess and Inuyasha still greets him with a fight. As if on cue, he bursts into the hut, a wide smile on his face. "Been a long time Sesshomaru." He made to unsheathe his sword but stopped when Kagome gave him that look. He immediately lowered his voice. "Tch, fine. Doesn't mean I won't fight him when he tries to leave."

"Tell this one what the wolf had to say."

Groaning, Inuyasha trudged over, seating himself comfortably next to the table. "You need to get laid or something. Your mood is worse than usual." Giving a loud growl, Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, calm down."

Kagome placed a tray of tea before them, handing it out to both brothers. Once they were settled, Inuyasha became serious.

"Three days ago, Kouga felt a faint trace of the weird aura. He traced it deep within the mountains north of his caves. He took me to the villages and shrines he found. It looked much like the villages that were attacked when Naraku was alive. The tracks left behind are nothing like I've ever seen before. The tracks led farther north but Kouga hadn't tracked them. After a small fight, which I won no matter what the mangy wolf says, we followed them." He paused, his brows deeply furrowing and his lips turning down. "I still don't understand what the hell I saw."

Before he could continue, Tamashi bolted into the hut, squealing in delight upon seeing her father. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Daddy! Daddy, guess what?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief but a smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face anyway. "I fight Uncle Sesshy's toad! Win! I use claws like you!"

She presented her small claws covered with the fabric of Jaken's outer layer. The priestess did not look pleased and opened her mouth to scold her pup on manners. However, Sesshomaru held his hand up.

"If Jaken cannot defend himself against a mere pup of five summers, then he deserved whatever defeat he has suffered at Tamashi's hands."

Tamashi beamed and made herself comfortable on her father's lap, fiddling with the long strands of his hair. Already, Sesshomaru could tell that his half-brother has rarely denied his eldest daughter. That will be problematic in the future.

"Inuyasha, what did you see?" The priestess settled down next to her mate but not without giving Tamashi a look that promised discipline later.

"Ice that was a rich dark blue. So dark it could be mistaken for black. It's the height of the warm season and even though it is in the mountains, Kouga said ice should not be possible. At first, it started out with frost on the ground but once it turned to ice, the trail vanished completely."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru leaned back, tuning out the rest of the conversation. They would not discuss anything more with Tamashi in the room for he already noticed a spark of interest in the pup's eyes. He swiftly stood, signaling that the discussion will continue later tonight. As he stepped out of the hut, he spotted a blushing Rin sitting next to a male with long red-orange hair pulled up into a high tail. A clawed hand tenderly played with the ends of his ward's hair. In the blink of an eye, he stood before them, giving a fanged smile.

"Kit. I believe we need to talk."

* * *

"Good morning, High Priestess Masa."

She had just rolled over to avoid the sunlight settling on her face when she heard that greeting outside her door. Her stomach dropped. Shuffling out of her bedding, she quietly made her way to the window, however before she could even throw a leg over the edge, her door flew open.

"Good morning Ryael." Her tone had her flinch before lowering herself back to the floor. Plastering a smile on her face, she turned to face her doom.

"Oh, h-hello Masa." The two stared at each other for a few moments before Ryael dodged a beam of reiki. Masa launched herself across the room, throwing her to the floor. Tumbling around the room, Ryael grunted what felt like every five seconds for she was the only one smacking her head against things. Finally, Masa pinned her hands on either side of her head, glaring down at her.

"Are you ill?"

"No."

"Injured."

"No."

"Pregnant?"

"NO!"

"Then why the hell were you not at morning practice?"

Silence.

"Ryael!"

"I wanted to sleep in!" Her silver eyes glared up at the woman who raised her. One she considered a sister. But in this moment, Masa looked more like a furious mother.

"Are you serious?"

Irritation overtook Ryael's features and she threw Masa off her. Lately, Masa increased her training schedule and most days she barely managed to set out her bedding before collapsing on it. She did not understand. If the goal was to increase her power, it was pointless. A few months ago, she discovered a seal while meditating and when she probed it, she recalled immense pain. The next thing she knew, she was staring up at a hovering Masa in the medical wing. She demanded to know what the hell happened but Ryael refused to tell her. She was the pride and joy of the shrine but everyone also feared her. When her powers leveled out, there was a change in the behavior towards her. Fellow peers would smile at her, converse with her, eat with her, and even engage in combat with her. All that would disappear if it was revealed that the only reason her growth stopped was due to a seal.

A heavy sigh pulled her attention back to Masa. The elder girl pinched the bridge of her nose before picking up the bedding that now lay strewn across the floor.

"You do not talk to me anymore Ryael. As soon as the conversation turns to that incident, you shut me out. It does nothing to ease my worries."

"Do not concern yourself with it Masa. It was exhaustion." A pillow smacked her in the head.

"If you are going to lie, try convincing yourself first." Masa paused by the stack of bedding, staring down at her hand resting atop it. "You hide something in fear and you will not let me help you with those fears. It hurts to watch you face those alone every day. Why will you not let me help you?"

"Because you cannot!" Ryael jumped to her feet, clutching the pillow tightly in her hand. "There is nothing anyone can do. Please do not worry about it. It does not hinder my life one bit and that is all you need to know."

Masa stared at her, scrutinizing her. Her shoulders lost their tension but her eyes told a different story. She was not going to let this go. Wordlessly, she left Ryael standing in the middle of her room. Growling, she threw the pillow at the wall but jumped when it shattered upon contact. Looking down, she gasped as she took in the frost and ice that circled her feet. Stumbling back, she looked at the frozen chunks of her pillow and back to the circle of ice on the floor.

"No, no, no, not again." Fear rushed through her body and she quickly closed her eyes and shut out all feelings. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as rapid breaths burned her throat. It only took a few moments for her to calm down but the ordeal left her weary. Standing up against the wall, she ran a shaky hand through her hair before moving about to start ridding the evidence of ice before anyone disturbed her.

A little while later, she emerged from her room in time for the mid-morning sparring sessions. She could feel Masa's eyes as soon as she stepped into the training arena. Joining the lines, she returned the smiles she received while going through the basic motions. As the sun reached higher in the sky and everyone was covered in sweat, they broke off into pairs. She smiled as a familiar head of short brown hair appeared before her.

"Too lazy to join us this morning? How mad was Masa?"

Bowing to Yuwa, Ryael shifted into her stance. "The usual. A brief exchange of words, followed by the wrestling match where I proceeded to hit my head on every known surface of my room."

She shook her head, lunging forward. "One of these days, her retribution will be much harsher."

Ryael smiled. "I have no doubt about that."

They broke apart as the bell rung through the yard. Discarding weapons, the field buzzed with holy energy. In the blink of an eye, she felt a beam of reiki nearly graze her arm as she ducked out of the way. Yuwa gave her a mischievous grin in answer to her glare. Quickly, she formed a blue reiki bow and arrow, firing rapid shots that Yuwa gracefully dodged. Gritting her teeth, Ryael pushed herself faster, firing at an impressive speed. Both paused when an arrow grazed Yuwa's cheek, drawing blood. The brunette's lips pulled down into a disapproving frown.

"You had to aim for my face, the only attractive aspect that I have. You are so mean Ryael." The glint in her eyes held laughter but a promise of revenge.

Quickly closing the space between them, Yuwa tackled Ryael to the ground. Immediately, Ryael used Yuwa's momentum against her, throwing her to the side with ease. She was well aware of the audience they gained but her eyes remained focused on the prowling steps of her opponent. A dagger or reiki formed in Yuwa's hand and a faint sense of dread flashed through her body. Shoving it aside, she responded by forming her own dagger. Suddenly, Yuwa broke the stalemate and sparks flew as the two holy powered weapons clashed. Ryael froze. Taking advantage of her momentarily distraction, Yuwa managed to cut her arm before both fell to the ground. Her dagger flew from her hand and she stared up at Yuwa who straddled her, dagger poised above her.

 _Little star…_

Clamping her eyes shut, Ryael clenched her jaw as her head pounded, the pain strong enough to make her feel sick to her stomach. Darkness was pressing against her from all sides and it felt as though all air was cut off from her lungs. Dark laughter rang in her ears and her eyes snapped open when a pressure wrapped around her arm. Refreshing cool energy swirled around her and her eyes narrowed in on the woman smiling down at her with maliciousness. Throwing her off, Ryael jumped to her feet, ice spear forming in her hand as the woman brandished the dagger. Lunging forward, she threw the spear as a distraction, Ryael violently tackled her back down to the ground, her hands finding their way to her throat.

Screams and muffled voices started breaking through her focus and her grip faltered. Something tackled her off of the woman and a sharp sting forced the cool air to dissipate. The muffled voices grew louder and Ryael was aware of her body being directed somewhere but she could not see for everything was blurry and the pounding in her head increased. Suddenly, silence surrounded her. She could hear one other person near her due to the heaviness of their breathing. Closing her eyes, her mind easily slipped into a meditative state.

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as the pain subsided. But there was a nagging feeling that something was not right. She remembered the fight with Masa this morning, the ice, arriving for mid-morning training, combat fighting…

A rustle of clothes had her on her feet and a reiki dagger materializing in her hand by the time she spun to face whoever was behind her. The site that greeted her made her heart stutter. Masa held a loaded bow with an arrow trained on her, specifically her heart. What in the Kami's is happening?


End file.
